


Crossed Path

by rougered5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cat and Mouse, F/M, Implied Torture, Sexual Tension, it's however I envision Cal and Trilla if she kinda got redeemed sorta, ooooffff its del meeko and iden versio but make it younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougered5/pseuds/rougered5
Summary: How the Inquisitor and the Interrogator bonded- Inquisitor Cal Kestis/Imperial Interrogator OC
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crossed Path

"Interrogator Meeko, he's here."

Staring out of the window of the interdictor-class star destroyer was a special surprise; an imperial intelligence officer. Agent Isa Meeko had her hands behind her and her shoulders so straight that the stormtrooper wondered if the officer ever relaxed for once in her life. Her eyes wondered at the black mass speckled with millions of dots wondering if it is a star or a planet _far far away_. The stormtrooper, visibly uncomfortable with the deafening silence, closed his distance and tried again for her attention, " Sir, I'm here to take you-" She glanced over her shoulder, looking on him with the corners of her eyes through the red lenses of her helmet. "I heard you the first time," she finally broke silence, her Coruscanti accent visible despite the voice modulator's best in neutralizing her voice and she was visibly irritated. Both of her hands reached up to her helmet, the vent released a rush of air pressure that has been building up and revealed the face behind the mask. 

Isa knew how flustered the stormtrooper is for calling her sir and to see a female intelligence officer. 

Her boots echoed on the shiny floor as she rested her helmet on the nearby table, she leaned against the table with her legs and arms crossed. "So, what's the deal?" she asked, her normal voice was not as what the trooper expected. It was soft and gentle, annoyed but definitely not imperial officer material. "The inquisitors, they have no luck in breaking the Jedi apart. He's stubborn." He swore that he saw the officer's ears perked up at the word Jedi. The trooper studied the face of the officer; her brown eyes matched her brown hair despite being a shade darker, neatly tied up into a bun but missing a couple strays hanging by the side of her face. Her jaws tensed all the time. " A Jedi you said, huh? Are you joking? What idiot boldly enough to announce their allegiance to a dead order?" she asked, a line appeared between her brows. The trooper shook his head, handing her a small datapad she didn't notice he has been holding it all this time. The datapad light up with a swipe of her finger. 

"Eno Cordova, is this the Jedi that's giving us all the hustle?"

"Almost but not exactly," the trooper replied, "You understand the language?"

Her eyes darted translating the ancient lettering, carefully translating words by words to the trooper. She looked up to him with a smile, "I speak multiple languages, trooper. I learned this back when I was in school. Now, this pad speaks of a holocron. Please tell me at least the inquisitors have it? That's one thing they can at least do other than the constant failure."

The trooper scratched his shiny helmet and shrugged his shoulder, "I-I don't think so, officer. Perha-"

"Take me to the chamber," she cut him short, halfway to the door. If this Jedi has knowledge of where the force sensitive children have been hiding, she has to know.   
She's a trained Imperial interrogator; unlike the Inquisitors, she will make him talk. 

_________

Again, Agent Isa Meeko found herself staring through the window of the interrogation chamber. One-way, shatterproof and thick glass window. This time, her view was different. She eyed the man strapped to the chair; he's way more force sensitive than she is. _Cute, definitely my type_ , her mind commented, a small smile crawled up her face. 

A Jedi. 

It has always been a surprise when everyone realise Isa Meeko is a force-sensitive human. She has always been force sensitive since she was a child. As a Coruscanti, her parents were proud. A Jedi master telling them that their daughter is force sensitive? _Jackpot_. But, force- sensitive doesn't always equal a Jedi. As suspected, her midi-chlorian counts were crap. "Strong in the force, she is. But to be Jedi, she's not enough," 8 years old Isa Meeko was confused. She glanced to her parents, they were upset. She also was upset to why this _green creature_ is stroking her cheeks; his claws was sharp. They made her winced. "Maybe not as a Jedi, but she's something else." The other Jedi master started to explain how her mind is cloaked, "A thought shield if you will. For some reason, she was able to shield her thoughts and emotions away from people." 

Her father let a long sigh, "We have always thought she was just shy. She talks to us, but we always felt that she's not telling us everything."  
  
Isa felt it was a burden.   
  
As a child, it was hard to control and it became hard for her to communicate to her family. How she was not okay when Del, her brother used her plushies as practice target or how she actually allergic to shellfish but she couldn't exactly said it until one day she ate enough to throw her into an anaphylactic shock. As a teenager, it was a blessing. It was hard to predict her move during combat training in the Royal Imperial Academy so she'll always win. Her strategy always work because no one can see the pattern. She worked hard and smart to impress the Office of Students Outcome by mastering extra languages and the art of cryptography. She's the _daughter of nobody_ in an academy full of children of officers and generals. She wanted to be the best, for self-satisfaction. And as she predicted, the harder you are to predict and control, the more the Imperial would pay attention. 

They caught her force power but that wasn't enough. They wanted _more_. But by being a force-sensitive polyglot on full ride, graduating first class mastering the arts of cryptology, it was game on. Admiral Isard of Imperial Intelligence himself overseer her admission with a personal invite.  
  
_i can feel you._  
  
She was startled from her thoughts. Her head whipped around to look for the source of the sound but she was alone in the room. She looked back at the detainee; his eyes shut close, wrinkles on his forehead looking like he's in pain and his lips sealed shut. _Is he talking to me?_ her mind asked. She tilted her head in curiosity, a small smile on her face. The wall in her mind and thoughts were long bricked ever since she stepped her foot in the academy and for some reason this r _ed-head Jedi_ is going around her head, slapping his hand around her mental wall.   
  
She moved closer to the window, studying him. His face has an interesting mark; a lash on his neck. By the trajectory and shape, she guessed that it’s a blaster bolt. His nose's little crooked; a scar on the bridge of his nose where so many knuckles probably kissed. Her eyes wandered a little lower. She noticed that he was clutching the chair. "Why?" she whispered to herself. She likes guessing; that’s why she’s a cryptologist. She likes encrypting information people thinks is a hassle. She noted that his brows were furrowed and his lips were apart. she connected all the points.  
  
She thought that maybe, she got him afterall. 

_________ 

  
The loudness of the door opening broke the trance the Jedi was in and he found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes. The girl in black walked in, leaned against the wall as the door shut close and locked. He’d been here for almost 4 hours, if his calculation was right and that was the first time he heard the lock.  
  
She smiled, “You saw what the chair has witnessed before.”  
  
He blinked and a small drop of tears fell down from the corner of his eyes. They didn’t call this room an interrogation chamber for nothing. It lives up to the name. He felt pain, hopelessness; everything that was horrible with the world. Somehow, she was involved with every single bit of it. “Why?” he asked blatantly.   
  
“Why I torture them? They refused to give me what I want,” Her feet echoed as she walked around him, “And you have _something_ I want, Jedi.”  
  
“Bold of you to think I will give you anything,” he scoffed.  
  
She was back, right in front of him, a small smile on her face and both hands on her back. The metal cuff felt oddly warm before he screamed at the painful jolt of electricity. He felt the current running up his spine, spreading to every corners of his body. But, like she said, he is a Jedi. He has been through so much since he was a child to know that the Force will always be with him. But, fuck, where ever the hell this chair is made, it’s probably made in hell. 30 seconds sound like eternity when you have jolts of electricity down your spine to every corner of your body. Isa knows; she tested it. But, because she was trained to disregard pain or any emotions, the chair didn’t bother her. Just feels like a thousand ants running around your body. The Jedi panted, let out a scream and colourful strings of words.   
  
“Such a foul language. For a jedi. For a scraper, it’s fit,” She dangled the datapad to his face. “Tell me, Cal Kestis, who is this Eno Cordova?”  
  
“You know Eno-” He laughed, “but not-”  
  
With a fistful of his red hair, she slammed him head against the metal chair. He could feel her warm breath against his ears, “ _Don’t fuck with me, Kestis_ ,” She whispered gently, “Unlike the Inquisitors, I have time to break you into tiny little pieces. And like you witnessed, a _ll of them_ usually failed.” She took a step back, holding her arms wide suggestively, “So let’s try again, shall we?”  
  
To her surprise, the Jedi let a soft chuckle, “ I have time too, scum.” 

_________ 

  
“He’s all yours.”  
  
Second Sister was not surprised. That was why she brought the Jedi over. Imperial Intelligence Interrogator has proven to be the best and if that can save her some time so why the _kark_ not?  
  
“Didn’t take you that long. I’m surprised the Jedi didn’t put much of fight," Second Sister stepped closer to the window. The Jedi was no longer strapped to the chair; he laid unconscious on the floor. With a flick of her wrist, the small cabinet opened and Isa grabbed a clean towel stored in there. The Inquisitor guessed that the wet patches on the Interrogator’s suit isn’t sweat.

“Shame, the holocron everyone is after? He said it was destroyed. This datapad is useless.” Isa scoffed, flinging the datapad across the room, “He’s a dead end.”  
  
“And you trust him?”  
  
“He proved his memories. He let me in his mind. I said that’s a solid prove. He said the remain is somewhere in Kashyyyk. You can ask your minion to find it, I’m not interested. Was he caught alone?”  
  
“His master- _my former_ master was killed by the Darth Vader himself. The rest was none of my agenda. The other Inquisitors finished them. Cal Kestis needs to be broken as instructed by our Master. Now, he shall be moulded into one of us,” Second Sister turned to face the Interrogator, a small smile on her face, “I shall see that you are to be rewarded handsomely.”  
  
Isa fought the urge to roll her eyes, threw the towel on the table and headed out of the chamber.   
  
“He seems to like you,” The Inquisitor’s words caught her ears. She stopped and without looking back, she asked, “What do you mean, Trilla?”  
  
The Second Sister snickered, like a small kid ready to rat her older sister out, “ Cal Kestis? He held strong when I tortured him. Grand Inquisitor couldn’t get to him as well. But you made it all too easy. Did he beg you to stop or did he fight? Did he touched you and find out your name, your past?”  
  
“You guys just made my work easy. He was just at his breaking point. You gave up too quickly. Just like when I break you Trilla, he _screamed_ too.”  
  
With that, she quickly leave the room. Her heart was beating fast and she’d no clue of what was causing it. But if she stay, then Trilla would've another point to make a mockery off and she has no mood for that.


End file.
